


The Festival's love. ~ Cotton Candy Fanfic

by Double_pistols_and_a_shift



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_pistols_and_a_shift/pseuds/Double_pistols_and_a_shift
Summary: An innocent story about a adorable ship.What will happen, will anything go wrong?Who knows!!!





	The Festival's love. ~ Cotton Candy Fanfic

1- Sweet Tidings To You

POV 1- _Jane Crocker_

Your name is Jane, you are a studios and thoughtful person. You used to have a crush on Mr. _Jake English_ till he found out, he wasn't straight or homosexual. He is bisexual and you think you should've twigged on to the thought sooner. So now to test if you're straight or not you are going on a platonic-or-not date with _Roxy_.

Now _Lalonde_ has tried to be sober for ages but that hasn't turned for her favor.

POV 2- _Roxy Lalonde_

Your name is _Roxy_ and you're no#1 Drunken Teen. You keep flunking many subjects except English because you can do that drunk  ~~but saying that you can hack whilst drunk...~~ Your typing, speaking and writing may be slurred but you mean the best for your friends and comrades. You are defiantly or almost the Lesbianest of your group but _John (Do The Windy Thing) Egbert_  has been catching your eye but you need to stay true to who you are.

A Pesterlog has been opened between tipsyGnostalic and gutsyGumshoe.

tipsyGnostalic- Hey Janey!!!

gutsyGumshoe- Good evening Roxy.

tipsyGnostalic- Sayyy Jnae are you redy for later? *Jane **Ready

gutsyGumshoe- Oh gosh Rox, I completely forgot the time!


End file.
